


Day 18

by galvelociraptor



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Libraries, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 18:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galvelociraptor/pseuds/galvelociraptor
Summary: Scott had handed Stiles a phone, and said something about ‘a good time’, then walked away.





	Day 18

Scott was an awful friend. The WORST friend. And it wasn’t just the six vodka shots talking, either.

Scott had handed Stiles a phone, and said something about ‘a good time’, then walked away.

Stiles was now on the phone with DEREK HALE, aka the hottest werewolf in Beacon Hills.

“Stiles?” Derek sounded as if he’d just woken up. “Is something wrong?”

“No, dude, Scott’s just being the worst, sorry to wake you up. Go back to sleep, big guy.”

“Are you sure?” Derek sounded a little more awake now.

“Yeah, I’m positive. I’ll call if something happens, but honestly, I don’t expect it to. Thanks for answering.”

Derek hung up, presumably to go back to sleep.

Stiles made his way over to Scott, who was sitting in a booth with Isaac on one side and Allison on the other. Well, at least Scott seemed to have resolved his, uh, relationship issues.

“What the hell was that?” Stiles asked angrily.

Scott looked at him blankly.

“Why the hell would you call Derek?”

“You need to get laid, Stiles. The number in the bathroom said ‘for a good time call’.”

“Seriously? You seriously dialed a number in a bathroom to get me sex? That’s what this is about?”

Scott laughed uproariously.

Stiles glared, then stalked over to the bartender.

“Do you have something to take marker off the wall? My friend’s number got written in the bathroom…”

“Yeah, sure.” The bartender handed him some cleaner and paper towels. “You’re a good friend, kid.”

Stiles shrugged.

*  
The handwriting in the bathroom looked distinctly girly—curly, with a heart over the ‘i’. Stiles wondered when it had been written there, and by whom, given that he was in the men's bathroom. It was somewhat faded, and it took more than a little elbow grease to take it off the wall.

“How many people have been calling Derek, though?” Stiles wondered aloud.

*

“Knock knock,” Stiles called through the closed door.

“What do you want, Stiles?” Derek called back.

“I want to come in so we’re not shouting at each other,” Stiles replied snarkily.

A moment later, Derek opened the door.

“What.”

“So who do you think would write your phone number in a bathroom?”

Derek stared at him.

“What?”

“Oh, good, you’ve achieved the interrogative tone.”

Derek still looked blank.

“Have you received weird phone calls, often late at night, mostly on weekends?”

“A few.”

Stiles waved for him to go on.

“Once or twice a month. And…”

“And?”

“The occasional indiscreet image.”

Stiles thought about that for a moment, then: “Oh my god, people are sending you dick pics? What the hell is wrong with people?”

“I ask myself that every day,” Derek replied sarcastically.

“Well, it won’t happen again,” Stiles said, confidently.

“Why not?”

“I scrubbed your number from the wall, dude.”

“Don’t call me dude. And why?”

“Why help a friend who’s pulled my ass out of the fire multiple times? Gee, I don’t know,” Stiles retorted.

“We’re friends?” Derek sounded confused.

“Aren’t we?” Stiles asked, voice suddenly small.

“You know, I think you’re my only human friend,” Derek said, thoughtfully.

“That’s not creepy,” Stiles said.

Derek shrugged.

“Anyway. Do you have any idea who’d write that number in the bathroom?”

“No.”

“You sure?”

“…”

“That’s a thinking face, Derek. I know your faces.”

Derek narrowed his eyes at Stiles.

“What?”

Derek slowly said, “I can think of someone, but it’s moot, now.”

“Why?”

“They’re not going to bother us anymore.”

“Ok… Way to not answer the question.”

“Thanks for your help.”

“Sure—” Stiles said to a closed door.

At least his fingers hadn’t been in the doorway.

*  
Stiles knocked on Derek’s door a week later.

“Hey, Derek, want to go to the library with me?”

“Why would I want to do that?”

“Don’t front, old man, I know you like reading.”

Stiles could swear he heard a growl from inside the apartment.

“Come on, Scott never wants to go to the library.”

“Go by yourself,” Derek yelled back.

“Why?”

Derek finally opened the door.

Stiles raised his eyebrows. “We’re friends, dude, come on.”

“I asked you not to call me dude,” Derek replied.

“Apologies. I forgot.”

Derek glared.

“Really! I call everyone dude. Even Lydia.”

“What does Lydia think of that?”

“Lydia doesn’t really care, because I acknowledge her awesome and terrifying intellect. Now come oooonnn, let’s go to the library. I’ll buy you lunch afterwards,” Stiles wheedled.

“Why do you want to spend time with me?” Derek asked, sounding confused.

“I think you could use a friend. I could use a friend who doesn’t call random numbers in an attempt to get me laid.”

Derek furrowed his brow at that.

“That’s why you called?”

“Yeah. Well, Scott called. He dialed, then handed the phone to me.”

“Scott seems a little…”

“No, he’s being a lot.” Stiles sighed. “I think it’s the new relationship. He thinks he’s untouchable because he’s in the first stages of his new thing with Isaac and Allison, and he thinks everyone else wants what he has too. Namely, lots and lots of sex.”

Derek’s eyebrows went up.

“Did you not know about that?”

“Isaac hasn’t been around as much. Lately.”

Stiles nodded, then stiffened, before glaring at Derek.

“Oh man, you are the best at the misdirection game. I think you might even be better at it than my dad, and he’s had years of practice.”

Derek smirked.

“The library has a surprisingly diverse catalog. They have movies, too, if that’s more your thing, but I know it isn’t, because I know about the bookshelves and books and the deliveries from Amazon.”

“You can order just about anything on Amazon.”

“True,” Stiles conceded. “Come onnnn.”

“…I don’t have a library card anymore.”

“Well then, let’s go get you a new one!”

“You’re not going to take ‘no’ for an answer, are you?”

“Hell no, I found myself a new reading buddy.”

Derek turned away to grab his wallet and jacket, but not before Stiles saw a small smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> One of the days of fic from my NaNotWriMo 2016. (I called it NaNOTWriMo because I had no intention of writing 50K, and indeed I didn't.)


End file.
